wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Priest PvP guide
An important thing to note when going up against all classes (with the exception of warriors in beserker rage) is to fear immediately. With the common use of PvP fear trinkets, making your opponent use their cooldown on the trinket ASAP is vital. Rogue For most rogue duels, the secret is simply staying alive at the beginning. Keep in mind that rogues are capable of dealing ridiculous amounts of burst damage immediately after leaving stealth. Consequently, keep a PWS on yourself to absorb some initial damage. Try to cast it early so that you can beat the cooldown should you have to Flash Heal immediately after a stun that is likely to happen soon after the rogue's opening moves. Helpful talents here include improved PWS and improved Flash Heal. Once you are able to fear the rogue, the duel should be yours to win. Keep SW:P on the rogue and he will be unable to vanish and return to stealth effectively. Keep your back away from the rogue if possible and Renew on yourself. If you have mind flay, use it to prevent the rogue from attacking your back. Warrior Simply fear as much as possible in a dueling environment. Keep SWP on the warrior and Renew on yourself. Use PWS on yourself to immediately begin casting interruptable damage spells, while also taking advantage of times when the warrior is feared. You should be able to beat any equal-levelled warrior unless your opponent is quite well geared. Priest Equal-levelled priest-priest duels can often be very close if priests are of similar spec. However, your choice of talents will factor greatly into the equation should you be in the higher levels. The obvious favorite will be the fully shadow-specced priest, with an arsenal of talents like Silence and Shadowform. However, discipline-specced priests do stand a chance, especially with the inclusion of talents like improved Mana Burn. Often priests will spend their time Mana Burning each other at the start of the duel, with some mix of fearing and shielding going on. Keep in mind that Mana Burn is a long spell and a well-timed fear can frustrate your opponent while giving you extended opportunities for a "free" window to cast. Remember to dispel. You can dispel SWP cast on yourself, you can dispel the enemy priest's PWS, and you can even dispel their renew. However should you find yourself out of mana or silenced, things can turn ugly. Warlock Mage As soon as the duel starts the most important thing to do is to put SWP on the mage, then immediately shield yourself. Continue with a fear and then mind blast, by now you should spam flash heal on yourself and renew. Make sure to keep SWP on the mage and a shield on yourself at all times. -------------------------------------- How to fight Mages with shadow priests Mages are your best matchup throughout the classes, between silence and fear they will be hard pressed to get many spells off vs you. Of course always start with a PWS up. Initially the main tactic vs Mages is to spam silence as the duel counts down, this leaves you an opening for MB plus SWP run forward towards the mage as you SWP, you want to get next to them before silence drops for a fear, mages may try to run briefly to avoid the fear but eventually they will have to attempt a cast so stay close. Once fear hits it is usually smart to PWS and renew as you are gonna eat some nukes soon, finish out the fear with MB or Mind Flay, once the mage regains control usually it is far too late to recover, keep with the MB and Mind Flay, it should be over shortly. Druid Hunter Hunters are one of the hardest classes to PVP. Viper sting has a crippling effect on your mana pool, and beastmastery specced hunters have hard hitting pets that can be immune to fear. Kiting hunters is useless, as hunters do a lot of damage from long range, and with melee itemization the way it is at present, a well geared hunter can deliver a beating to you while up close as well. Beating hunters is hard, but it can be done. Dwarf priests should use stoneform ASAP to remove the effects of viper sting. Make sure you have inner fire and PW:S up, get up close and fear, slap on a shadow word pain and a vampiric embrace (I'm assuming you're shadow, if specced holy/disc I'd suggest just running for the graveyard), and use your usual damage spells (mind blast and mind flay) to attempt to take the hunter out as quickly as possible. Speed is the essence here (with your mana slowly being drained away due to viper sting), so having some +dmg gear can be handy. Paladin In general, A Holy Priest vs a Paladin will for the most part be an endurance battle. The priest will probably have a hard time beating a paladin because the paladin can keep up sustained dps, while the priests mana pool will eventually become empty. A Shadow Priest can bring down a Paladin quite easily with some good burst dps. Keep in mind the paladin can refill health with Lay on Hands (once per hour) and use Divine Shield to scrap all of your debuffs and DoTs, not to mention the invulnerability, use that time to heal/bandage if you have to. You can only kill a paladin once he has used up both the Divine Shield and Lay on Hands abilitys. So force him into using them, trying to avoid letting them use their normal heals, while conserving some mana for the end of the fight. Start the duel in shadowform. Paladins in duels use mostly 2h swords with slow speed. Jumping around in circles when you can will help to avoid melee strikes. Cast Vampiric Embrace, SW:Pain and touch/hex of weakness on them. When they stun you with crusaders hit, expect to eat some damage. Right after this you should fear him right away, if you're an Undead Priest use Devouring Plague to get back some health or put up PW:Shield (don't waste the mana on Devouring Plague if there's chance the Paladin could use Divine Shield, or cleanse). If you start to get really low on health dont hesitate to remove shadowform and cast a large heal on yourself and do a portion of the duel while not in shadowform. Only go back into shadowform if your current mana allows and you're at near full health. During fear you can either manaburn, nuke or mindflay. If you want to conserve mana then you can shoot with a wand. In that situation (paladin is full of DoTs and debuff and getting low on health) they will panic and use Divine Shield, heal up or even use lay on hands. So at this point you are basically as if you started out new, but with only one half the mana. Redo debuff, Vampiric Embrace, DoT, touch/hex of weakness while trying to avoid getting in melee range, or being in front of the paladin. Shoot wand, melee, redo DoT, etc. You will probably need to save some mana to finish him off. Another strategy you can use, which works very well if you are a holy, disc, or any combination of both. Shadow priests might not have to do this if their burst dps is high enough, but it's still a good strategy. Sometimes you will have to force the Paladin into using his long cooldown spells (Divine Shield, Lay on Hands, etc). However, if the paladin has no mana to do so in the first place, this isn't a problem. Once you get a hold of the situation, do a quick shield + fear immediatly followed by a series of mana burns until the paladin has 0 mana. Then quickly do a couple dispels to get rid of any buffs the paladin may have. A paldin with no mana or buffs is like a disarmed warrior with no rage. Now you can do DoTs and a couple mind blasts. Mana regeneration is inevitable, so you will have to do a couple more mana burns. Try to keep the paladin at 0 mana. The paladin can cast Lay on Hands even with 1 mana, so this is almost unstopable. Just continue using mana burn, DoTs, and fear (with the occasional mind blast and PW:Sheild), and the Paladin wont stand a chance. Shaman